Black Wings
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Able and Esther has finally made love, problem is, it was on Esther's wedding night. The king died and Esther has two daughters, Heavynn and Amber. hEAVYNN IS COLD and strange and searching for answers she must solve. Why does she have black wings?
1. Secret Love

Black Wings

By: Lady Danielle

**This is my first Blood Trinity story so go easy on me. And for a warning, I'm bad at grammar but I do my best. If ur good at grammar, you can become my editor. If you like. If not, just deal with it... PLEASE**

* * *

**Secret Love

* * *

**

It's been two years since Esther Blanchett took her place as the next and new leader of Albion. Albion has become a peaceful and beautiful place to live for humans. She's nineteen years old now and has to get married.

She is having an arrange marriage to an old man who looks he will die any minute but he's a great leader.

Now, she's enjoying her bachelorette party which Seth and Lady Catherina surprised her with a party. The Ax Team, Empress Seth, Members of the Count of Memphis was invited since that's all the people that know Esther.

All of them sit down at a long rectangle table with the Queen of Albion at one end and Empress Seth on the other. Music is playing and some are people are dancing and getting drunk. Everyone is having a great time, everyone besides Father Abel and Esther.

Esther is sitting at the end of the table, a wine glass in her hand, and a smile on her face while looking at her friends dance and have fun. She smiles for them being here to cheer her up. They all know that she doesn't want to get married but this marriage will bring peace. And she will do what is right for her people. She smiles on the outside but on the inside… she's crying and filled with sadness. You can see it in her eyes.

Father Able has deep feelings for Esther since the day she became a AX member. He wish he can express and tell how much he loves her but, it will only get in the way of her marriage. He doesn't want her looking back because of him. He smiles while enjoying seeing his friends have a good time. But, also in his eyes, you can see his sadness.

He watches her from the corner of her eyes for a moment then looks at his cup of wine. He's drinking for two reasons: One is to make all the pain to go away. Two is to make Esther happy so he can pretend he's enjoying himself. When Abel looks back at her again, she was gone. He panics a little but when he sees her going down out the door that leads you to other rooms.

No one seemed to notice when she left or when he did.

He walks through some long hallways of a beautiful castle for a while to find her. When he did find her, he sees her leaning on her bedroom door with her head down. He goes over to her with a smile.

"Queen Esther, what—

"Don't call me that please. We are friends so you are allowed to call me by my first name, Father." she smiles at him with only tears in her eyes.

Abel takes off his white gloves to touch her soft and smooth cheek and her tears.

"Why do you cry, Esther?"

"Do you not know?"

"…"

"It will be all right."

"No it won't," she leans down into his arms and looks up at him. "This is the last night we will share together, Father Abel Nightlord. And I want to tell you **everything**."

"What is it?" he places his hand near her ear and his fingers into her red hair.

"I have deep… deep feelings for you, Abel. Since the first week I've met you. I can't stop thinking about you. When I thought you died, I was so heart broken and felt so—

Before Esther can say anything else, Able kisses her on the lips softly and gently. It's a peck kiss at first but she responds by moving closer and bringing his head down towards hers. She gave him a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Able confess.

"I love you too, Esther Blanchett. I always did and always do." Tears come down his cheeks. "I love you… I love you. I love you."

"I love you too."

He presses his lips against hers again while and holds her in his arms. Before they know it, they were taking it to the next level, Making Love.

They went into her large bedroom and on her queen size canopy bed with silk red sheets and curtains surrounding them.

They made love for the first time, came for the first time, and express their love for the first time. Even though they know this is wrong, they put everything aside and for fill the moment.

Able lies between Esther's legs and kiss her on the neck and all over her beautiful body. Both of them are about to come for the third time. Their bodies are drenched with sweat; hips pressed together and feel the same pain because of the thrust and soft pushes. Her back hurts for arching up because of all the orgasms that crawl up her spine.

Once they scream out in pleasure together for the last time, he removes himself from inside of her, and collapse on top of her.

"God, help me." Abel gasps for air while his head lies upon her shoulder.

Esther runs her hands through his soft and long silver hair. "Abel…"

He starts kissing her on the neck and cupping her chest with both hands. After, he turns over to her self and tries to catch his breath. He holds her close to him.

"Abel, we have sinned." Esther says while finally catching her breath.

"It is a love sin and we can't escape it now." He whispers in her ears while closing his eyes. "We love sin together."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Outside the door, Lady Catherina and Empress Seth stand outside the door.

"This is a problem." Lady Catherina says while looking at Esther's door.

"Good and bad really because they finally know how they feel for one another. Abel was crying when he found out she was getting married."

"I've noticed that with Esther as well." Lady Catherina sighs and looks at Seth. "We won't speak about this to no one."

"Agree. But, what if there is a child involved?"

"We can just hope that it doesn't come to be more like Abel but Esther."

The next morning, Queen Esther got married, and shares her bed with an old man.She wasn't touch but feeling sick. She was pregnant and before the pregnancy can show, the King dead.

**Esther gave birth to a baby girl and names her Heavynn and it means Heaven . **Then, ten years later they have another one girl name Amanda which means lovable and she's seven years old. Both of them are Abel's children. Both girls' looks the same with their parent's personality.

Heavynn has long red hair that comes to her hips, has blue and grayish eyes like her father, and wears glasses when reading. Her body is in the middle of a grown woman and a girl. She's not human at all, even though she has a human form; she's a Crusnik like her father. She feeds on vampires but she replaces their blood with animal blood. She can eat human food as well.

Amanda is a joyful little girl that doesn't want to do anything but play and run around. She looks just like her sister but her body figure hasn't appeared yet, short hair, and doesn't wear glasses. She's completely human.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I hope you like. There is more to come. Tell me what you think... NO FLAMES!!! I need an editor. Anyone up for the job? **


	2. A Father Trying

Black Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Father Trying

* * *

**

In the New Human Empire, also known as the Methuselah Empire, in the castle there is a meeting will be taking place with the Empress Seth. It's not one of those 'war worried' meetings but a 'personal meeting with close friends' meeting. Between Lady Catherina Sforza, Father Abel Nightlord, Empress Seth, and Queen Esther. They are planing a party for Heavynn Eighteenth Birthday.

"So, your going to have it here, at this castle?" Empress Seth ask Queen Esther.

"If you–

"I don't mind at all, Heavynn is my niece, and I don't mind at all."

**As they continue on with their secret party meeting, Heavynn is in the library, like she always is when she's not being schooled or in training. She searches the books for something, something that will give her answers of what she is. **She kept a secret from everyone she knows since she got her period at age fourteen. She's a angel vampire that feels on other vampires. Even though the castle is filled with them, she would never feed off of them. She only feeds off the poisoners who are sentences to death. They aren't a lot of that going around this empire because Empress Seth is a wonderful leader and her people follow her, even though half of them hate each other, The people are half vampire and human race. There are few humans because they fear the vampires, even though they are completely harmless.

Now, Heavynn is on a large ladder, trying to get a book from the tall and wall book shelf. She's at lease twenty three feet up in the air and if she falls she can break something. She's not worried about falling but finding out what she is. She doesn't bother to ask her mother or anyone else because it can trouble them. Empress Seth has been so nice to her and she doesn't want her to know how she feeds on her race. She will be kicked out of the empire is she found out. And her mother will freak out since she's **_full human_**. Her dead father was human as well, she never knew him so there is no point asking.

Heavynn reaches for a book at the far right of the shelf, once she gets it, she sits on the ladder's step and starts reading it. It's about families with strange abilities. The book is 100,000 years old and most of it is on vampires abilities which she already knows off. She put the book back on the shelf and let the dust slam in her face to make her cough.

"You ok?" Someone calls her down from below. A man.

After wiping her dirty face, she looks down, and sees a small man with gray hair and a worry and smiles on his face. "Princess Heavynn, you shouldn't be up so high. Please come back down before you fall."

"I'm all right, Father Abel." She takes another step forward to go higher towards the next book shelf. "I never fall hard." She jokes with smile and then giggles.

"Don't even joke about that! _Please, Princess. _Get down here."

"Do you want me to jump?"

"NO! NO! DON'T JUMP! That will be suicide!!" he puts on a worried face on. "Don't talk in such a way. We both know, as a human, your body will break from the impact."

Heavynn holds on to the ladder, and sticks her feet out to the nearest book shelf, and push off to make the ladder move to another section.

"PRINCESS HEAVYNN, BE CAREFUL!!!" Father Abel runs after the ladder. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"Come on, Father Abel. I'm just looking for some research." she steps higher and look at the books for a name.

"M-maybe I- I can . . . Can help! Tell me what your looking for."

"Sorry, it's top secret."

"I won't tell! Just come down before you fall!!!"

"Not over here." She looks around to the standing book shelf which is five feet away from her. "I'll check over there."

"Then come down and we can look together."

"No need." She reaches out for the ladder on that shelf.

On the ground, Father Nightlord is panicking completely and wondering why Odessa isn't doing anything about it, she's just reading a book on her own.

"Lady Odessa, how can you just sit there and read?!!"

Odessa is sitting in the chair, with her left leg crossed over her right, and in the chair reading; she's not paying Heavynn or Father Nightlord any mind.

"Odessa! We have to do something!!! How–

"I stop looking a long time ago. She knows how to deal with these books. If I hear her fall, I will take action. Other then that, I'm ok with it."

"She's not a vampire like you. She's human, she can fall and hurt herself or ever worse."

"I know that."

"We have to do something!"

"Look, she doesn't want our help on her** 'mission' **so I'm staying out of it. If she falls I will stop her before she hits the ground."

"ODESSA!!"

"Father, shut up!" Odessa raises her voice while closing her book and glaring at Father Able. "She's just like you when you're with me. I worry but nothing happens. Add that to the 'Daughter & Father Similar List.'" She whispers that last sentences to him.

Abel sighs then looks back at Heavynn.

Heavynn is sitting on top of the bookcase reading a thick and large book called 'Vampire History.'

"If you want to know about vampire history, you should ask Empress Seth or Odessa because they've been here for the longest!" He screams at her.

"No, I rather read it."

Odessa but up the book she was reading and look at Princess Heavynn. "Princess Heavynn, it's time for lunch."

"I'll skip."

"You are a growing young lady and you need food in your body for your bones to be strong and be able to defeat me. Come on."

"Yes, come down." Abel gets on one knee and look at her. "Be careful about it though."

"Careful as always." She gets on the ladder, comes down to the middle book shelf, and jumps the rest of the way to end up in Abel's arms. "That wasn't needed but thanks, Father Nightlord."

"I wish you will be careful." he puts her down gently.

"I'm almost an adult. I can take care of myself." she touches the ground with her feet and goes to Odessa. "I still have time to clean up. I wish to take a bath before dinner. The dust and dirt from the shelves attacked me."

"As you wish, Princess."

"You don't have to be so formal. Call me Heavynn."

"Sure, Heavynn."

"I'll meet you to the dinning room in ten minutes." She walks quickly out the room and to the hot springs without anyone.

"She's just like you," Odessa turns towards Abel. "That smile."

"I realized that." Abel smiles softly while sitting down on a chair. "I don't think she likes me though."

"Don't judge her too quickly."

"I know–

The library door opens again and a little girl peeks in. It's Amanda with a smile on her face when she spots. "Father Abel!" She runs in and to him.

Abel smiles and opens his arms when the little girl jumps to him. When in his arms he hugs her.

"I missed you, Father Abel." Amanda says while looking up at Abel with a smile.

"I missed you too, Amanda."

"You don't visit like you always do."

"I've been busy."

"You been busy now?"

"Not at this moment."

"Good. Can you play with me?"

"You have to eat lunch first."

"Ok, but after can you play?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!" She raises her arms for joy then gets off his lap. "Come on, the quicker we eat, the quicker we can play!" She grabs his hand and pulls it. "Come on, hurry."

**Heavynn was in a outside hot spring, alone. It looks more like a pool then anything with a cement top with a sunroof, and has no walls but a whole empire view. **

She floats on her back and lets out her true form. Her hair becomes longer, passes her knees, breasts grow like a woman's, five feet's width and ten and six inches long black wings, and her eyes turn red with a blue diamond shape as her pupil. Her skin is the same and her teeth, half the same, her feline teeth are vampire fangs.

'Nothing, again.' She sighs while sitting up and stands in the five feet water. 'No one of those books tells me about me, my kind. I don't understand how I got this way. My mom is nothing like this because she's human or my dead father. But then again, I never knew him or kinda man or secrets he hid from my mother.' She stretches her wings and starts flapping them slowly. "Tonight I'm going to try. I'm going to try to fly tonight." She lifts herself from the water.

Knock. Knock.

She falls down and put her wings in the water and look at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Seth."

"Empress?" She starts transforming back while grabbing her towel.

"May I join you?" The door opens and reveals a little girl.

"Actually, I'm leaving. I promised Odessa I'll make lunch." she sits on the side while looking at the little girl get naked. "But, if you want me to stay with you then I will."

After, Heavynn's mother comes in, Queen Esther, with a towel around her body.

"Mother, I didn't know you're here." Heavynn smiles while sitting back down in the tub.

"I arrived this morning."

"Oh. So, is Amanda here?"

"She's with Father Abel at the moment." Esther gets in the tub and removes her towel. "This is wonderful."

"Now that I have you here, Heavynn." Seth gets in and sits on the side.

"Yes, empress?"

"Don't be so formal." Seth giggles while looking at her niece. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"There are two more days."

"I forgot. I've been busy so long, I completely forgot about it." She sighs while leaning back. "I want something that I know mom won't let me get."

"What is it?" Esther asks. "You can have it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I want a wolf."

"A wolf?!" Seth and Esther is surprise by Heavynn's answer.

"Yes, but I want a baby one, a pup."

"A wolf is a wild animal." Seth gets in the spring.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's it. If not a wolf then . . . a free pass to go through town without body guards or anyone with me **and **I come back when it's dark." she gets out of the tub and head towards the door. "I must go."

* * *

After lunch, everyone sits in the garden area, near the flowers, and a crystal clear lake. Father Abel and Amanda are fishing and Heavynn watches from behind along with Seth. Ion, Leon, the Pope, Odessa, Lady Catherina, and Professor William sit at the table drinking and having sweets.

"Why does it take so long?" Amanda looks up at Father Abel.

"Fishing takes patience." Abel says while looking down at his daughter.

"This is boring,"

"You don't have patience." Heavynn says to her sister. "Fishing is easy."

"No, it isn't."

"It is."

"Then you try."

"I don't fish."

"You use to fish." Amanda looks at her sister with a faint smile. "You're so boring now."

"Come on, Princess Heavynn, fish with us." Abel looks at Heavynn with a smile. "Do it for me. Your sister."

"Not in the mood." she sighs and walks away. "I'm busy."

Amanda is feels upset and very disappointed, she starts to cry silently. "You're always busy."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What u think? **


	3. Love

Black Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

** Love

* * *

**

Night time already and time for dinner, Heavynn just finished her late studies while Amanda and Father Abel play most of the day.

Everyone sits at the dinner table, drinking, talking, and having a great time. Empress Seth sits at the edge of the table with Queen Esther on her right and Heavynn and Amanda on her left. Sitting next to Amanda is Father Abel and next to him is Lady Catherina. Sitting next to Queen Esther is Lord Ion.

The vampires get a drink of blood while the humans get wine or water. Amanda and Heavynn get's water while the rest get drunk and drink with flavor.

"H-Heavynn, how's your studies?" Abel asks his daughter and Princess.

Heavynn picks up her water glass and looks at it. "Well, I guess it's going well."

"You guess?" Odessa questions Heavynn with a smile. "You marked me today, for the first time, in swordsman-ship. And Professor said you are doing well on your studies."

Heavynn drinks her water then puts the cup down. "Well, at lease I achieved that today." She sighs while looking down in her lap for a moment then looking at her food.

Tonight is stake, mash potatoes, and greens.

"How about you, Princess Amanda?" Empress Seth asks.

"I'm doing well, empress." Amanda smiles at her aunt. "I'm going a little slow but, I'll catch up."

"Heavynn, why don't you help your sister?" Lady Catherina says.

Heavynn didn't even look at her sister or Catherina.

"I agree, you guys haven't seen each other for a while, two years right? I know how much you two have missed each other." Father Abel says.

Amanda looks at Heavynn and waits for her older sister to turn to her.

"I'm too busy." Heavynn says while looking at one of the blood cups. "'Oh, god." she starts breathing hard then getting up. "Excuse me, I have... to take care of something. I completely forgot."

"Heavynn, you didn't even touch your dinner!" Esther says at her older daughter.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You haven't touched your lunch, neither. Are you feeling ill?" Father Abel asks as well.

"No, I feel sleepy." she growls while going through the hallway.

Amanda stays in her chair with her head down. 'She hates me.'

"Is it just me or is she acting strange?" Ion says while looking at Esther.

"I'll have a word with her." Esther sighs then looks at Abel then Amanda. "Amanda,"

"Does she hate me?" Amanda asks her mother.

"What?"

"She doesn't even talk to me. She hates me." Tears run down the little girls eyes.

"You're sister doesn't hate you, she's just has something on her mind." Lady Catherina says to the little girl. "I can see it in her eyes, there is something bothering her."

Father Abel takes his opportunity to leave the table to go to his older daughter.

**Heavynn is in her room, trying to control her blood lust. She has this feeling inside to drink everyone in the dinning room. **She hasn't been feeding right since AX and her mother arrived. The truth is, she's going blood lust crazy on everyone. She can't control it. If she eats human food, she vomits it back up.

'Tonight, I'll take a rabbits life.' She thinks while transforming to her true form. "I hate this." She growls while lowering herself to the floor and holding herself. Her vision flashes a deeper red then before. The brighter her eyes and colors her more blood lust crazy she gets.

Knock. Knock

"Heavynn, are you awake?" her mother asks her from the other side of her bedroom door.

She looks at her door and sees it open a little. She ran across the room, using her vampire speed, and slams the door shut.

"Don't come in." Heavynn says while locking the door.

"**Heavynn, what's wrong?" **She can hear mother's voice get worry.

"N-nothing, I'm not decent." She lies.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She calms down.

"I've changed since the last time we" she trails off.

"Talked?"

"Y-yes."

"Look, I know how this can be stressful for you. Your birthday is only a few days away and marriage and taking the thrown is around the corner."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" she growls while looking in her mirror and see her vision turning redder.

"Then talk to me! Heavynn, I'm very worried about you and Amanda! You're not talking or anything!" She can smell the tears from her mother's eyes. "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Yes there is! I know you like hiding your feelings. Don't hide them from me. I love you and I'm here to listen. Please Heavynn, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Stop! Stop lying to me!" she screams.

"Mother, please!" She screams back at her mother.

"Open this door."

"No."

"Heavynn, open the door, right now!"

Father Abel screams that time.

Heavynn slides down on the door and looks at the balcony. "Just, go away."

"Heavynn, you causing your mother to tears, tell her what's wrong." Abel says while calming down.

She transforms back to her human form slowly because too much stress.

Just then, her balcony doors slams open, a guest a wind blows in and knock her vase and shattering all glass objects in her room.

She wasn't scared because she knew who it was. She smiles while getting up and heading towards the door..

"HEAVYNN!!!" She hears Father Abel and her mother yelling and banging against the door, trying to slam it down.

Heavynn stops near the balcony doors and watch another kind, like her, a vampire that feeds off vampires' blood.

Another angel, with black bat wings, long red hair, and deep black eyes. He is handsome and full of vigor. He's wearing a crimson red suit and black gloves.

"My dear, Heavynn." He reaches his hand out to her while smiling with a grin. Showing his sharp and supper white vampire fangs.

"Kyo." She smiles while taking his hand and moving to his chest. "I–

"I know, my love." He brings her closer then tangles his hands within her hair. "It's been too long."

Heavynn holds him and kiss him on the lips gently. He deepens the kiss while picking her up bridal style and starts flapping his wings.

Just when they stop kissing and Heavynn leans in closer and smile, the door slams open and Father Abel and Lady Catherina comes in.

Heavynn close her eyes while leaning against her lover. "Please, take me with you." She whispers to Kyo.

"Get your hands off of her!" Abel growls while running forward.

Kyo flaps his wings hard, making a guest of wind towards Abel and Lady Catherina. Father Abel and Lady Catherina flies back against the wall hard while Kyo takes off with his love and Princess.

"Heavynn! HEAVYNN!!!" Father Abel screams.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Tell me what you think.**


	4. Love Sick

Black Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Love Sick**

* * *

Heavynn holds on to her secret lover, Kyo, he is a vampire like her and he is part of the royal family. She's been so upset and quite, not because of blood lust but for her lovers presents. Ever since she moved here she has always been with him. One night, they found out they are the same kind of vampire. Both of them are vampires which feed off of other vampires.

The whole country is now out looking for her but she doesn't want to return home, she wants to stay with Kyo. She will have to send a note to the Empress about her being safe or it will be a threat. She will do it tomorrow because her and Kyo are finally alone. He took her to the river, underneath the waterfall, and into a deep cave. The cave isn't a normal cave, it's there cave, their privet cave where their own house is.

At this time, they just finish feeding off a poor vampire they got from the city dump. Heavynn takes the right of the neck while Kyo takes the left. Sucking too the very last drop of the young vampire's blood.

"You seem hungry." Kyo lets go of the vampires neck with blood on his shirt and chin.

Heavynn sucks harder to make sure she receives ever last amount of blood from the vampire's body. She lets go of the body and let the corpse hit the ground hard. Blood stains her chin, lips, anc cloths.

"Yeah, that tasted so good." she leans on the wall and runs her hand through her hair, licking the remaining blood off her lips.

"You taste better." he growls in pleasure while charging at her and attack her neck, not with a bit, but with kisses.

"Hmm." she wraps her arms around him and smile from the tickling kisses. "Oh, Kyo. I've missed you so much."

"I have to, my love." he licks up her front neck to her chin then their lips meet.

Heavynn turn him on by rubbing her body against his, making sure her womanhood touch his manhood. This made him fall for her body more then ever. He takes his free hand starts to remove her underwear while she takes his penis out his pants all ready.

"Please, Kyo." she begs for him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He charges his penis inside her and made her back raise up from wall and edge up.

"AAHH!" She tilts her head up and moan from the pleasure. "Oh, oh, Kyo." she holds him tighter then ever, kissing him widely on the cheeks, neck, and lips with her hands running though his hair.

He thrust in and out of her, moaning, body sweating, and feeling himself getting harder and her getting wetter. She is so wet, you can hear the squashy sound when he plunge into her pussy.

"H-HARDER!" she begs for more so she can finally come to her point. "I feel it."

At that moment, he teases her by taking himself out of her then place her on her feet. She growls in disappointment, stretch her nails, and slashes his cloths off perfectly without hurting him.

"Nice," he looks at her with a smile of amusement.

"You're being mean. I know you want this." she folds her arms under her breast and lifts them up then starts undoing her ties and buttons.

"Hell ya I do!" he charges to her but she moves away from him with her supernatural speed. She moves to the bed, standing on her knees, and shirt half open to see her breast line and nipples hardening.

"You're teasing." he growls at her then grins.

"I know." she appears in his arms with a smile then giggles. "You started it." she turns around and rubs her clothes that are covering her butt on his dick.

"You are evil." he grabs her breast and squeeze them gently.

"I do my best." she snatches away from him and taking his arm with her. "Come on, big boy." she ushers him towards the bed then throws him down on it.

"Your going to strip tease me?"

"Yeah," She walks in front of the canopy bed and takes off her shirt to reveal her red bra.

He watch her take off her bra with her back turn so he can't see her beautiful and perfect breast. Her top is off and he growls because he can't see it. She plays with the strong poles of the bed and dance, moving her body sexually.

"Like what you see?" she nibbles her lower lip and shows her whole body to him.

"Kami, yes."

Heavynn looks at his body twitch and his penis standing on its on with it's pink mushroom head and long tower of veins. She bends down to it then licks it quickly to make him growl and moan out loud.

"Aahh!" he moans out loud from her wet and warm tongue licks.

She giggles then sits between his legs, looking at his large penis with wanting eyes. "You like that?"

"Oh, yes I do!"

"You'll love this." she moves her lips towards his penis then over laps it with her mouth. "Hmm." she places her hands on his balls and rubs them to get him extra excited.

He never let her suck his dick before and he regrets it because how she suck, licks, and tickles her tongue on it, it drives him crazy. Her sucking and moaning fills the room.

"I- I'm about to cum."

Just after he says that, he release his cum into her mouth. She slides her mouth off his cock then licks her lips.

"How it taste?" he asks her.

"Delicious, but I don't recommend it." she giggles then gets off the bed and goes to the nearest drawer to get a condom. "Now you have that on your cock, we have no choice to use this now."

"How would a Princess like you know how to suck dick?"

"Friends of mines and fantasy's." she sits on the bed and place the condom on his cock perfectly. "You like the dance?"

"Love the dance." he grabs her then slams her playfully against the bed and get on top of her. "Now, it's my turn."

* * *

**Back at the castle, Queen Esther is going through a panic attack because of her daughter being kidnaped. **Odessa and Team AX have gone all over the empire looking for her. Everyone is on high alert and protecting the royal family. They don't know what or who the enemy is but they are searching everywhere for the Princess. The humans will take it as a threat and try to cause war with the vampires since Princess Heavynn was kidnap on there land. 

In the underground computer room, Empress Seth, Queen Esther, Princess Amanda, and Lady Odessa is checking on their tracking devise they planted in Heavynn's diamond earing.

"She's in the city's sewer?" Odessa talks into her walkie-talkie to tell Father Able where the girl is located as she looks at the map of the city and looks at the red H on the screen blink.

"

* * *

**Father Able gets inside a boat and travels the stinky sewer with Lord Ion. It's dark so they have their flashlight to light the wide tunnel. They have found nothing but rats **and a awful smell. 

"Heavynn!" Able calls out for his daughter and wishes for a answer but nothing. "Please answer me!"

Pain hits his heart all the time he doesn't receive a respond from his first born. Even though he doesn't talk to her much or wasn't there in sometimes of her life, he loves her as a daughter. He never understood how parents felt when their children were taken away from them; now he does and it kills him. Tears stain his cheeks with fresh ones coming down.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her." he cries to himself then whips his tears with his gloves. "I fail as a... as a father."

"Father?" Ion looks at Able with surprise about what he just said. "You are–

"Yes, Heavynn and Amanda belong to me and Esther. It was our secret along with Lady Odessa, Empress Seth, and Lady Catherina."

"I knew it because of their eyes but I wasn't sure."

"**Able, have you found her?" Esther screams into the walkie-talkie. **

"I'm sorry Esther but nothing yet."

"**The tracker is right in front of you, it should be a wall in front of you where should be."**

Able and Ion looks at the wall ahead of them and find a diamond earing and a envelop with 'Esther/ Mom' on it.

Ion jumps out the boat and snatches the envelop. "It's for Esther from Heavynn."

"Heavynn written a letter to you Esther along with the tracker." Able talks to the walkie-talkie.

"**What does it say? Read it! Where is she?"**

"I'm afraid she's not here, Esther, I'm sorry."

Ion opens the letter then reads out loud so he can let Esther read it.

_Dear Mom and Amanda_

_I'm sorry I've lead you to a dead end on finding me. Well, it proves to you I don't want to be found; not yet. Look, I'm with a friend and safe from anyone harming me. Please don't come looking for me because you only will be wasting your time. I'm far away from you all and I will like to keep it that way. I know I've been acting weird and not eating at all, I'm sorry for it. I'm going through some difficult changes you won't understand along with myself. Just give me a few days to find myself, my birthday is in two days, and I promise to be back the morning of my birthday party. Please don't worry, I am completely safe. _

_I know you have the whole country looking for me, don't, they are wasting there time_ because I'm no where near this country. _And, don't question my friends in town because they have no idea where I am. _

_Sorry to stress everyone out mom and I'm sorry what a jerk I've been to Amanda. I love you both but I need my space because once I become Queen, I will be busy until I die. _

_LOVE YOU & AMANDA FOREVER,_

_Heavynn_

"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Sorry it took me for the update. LOL. What u think?**


	5. Changes

Black Wings

By: Lady Danielle

**LadyDanielle: I know I KNOW I KNOW I haven't updated in a loooooonnnggg time. I'm sorry, but I never forget a story. I have to admit that I had this chapter for a long time on my computer, I just didn't know how to end it. **

* * *

**Changes**

* * *

**Heavynn has been away from a** day now and Esther and the others are awaiting for her to return the next morning. Even though the note said she was all right, Esther and Able couldn't sleep without knowing where there daughter is. It's morning; Esther is taking a bath with her secret lover, Father Able.

Amanda is playing in the garden with Lady Catherina watching her collect followers while the rest of the castle prepare for tonight's celebration. The little girl is wearing a purple dress and holding a basket full of colorful flowers with one white bunny watching her feet away.

"Amanda, good morning, you little brat!" someone calls Amanda and she jumps to her feet because she knows that voice.

She turns to the other part of the garden which is leads to the side entrance of the castle. There stands a beautiful woman with long red hair and wearing a yellow sun dress and hat.

"Heaynn!" Amanda smiles at the site of her sister then takes off running in her direction.

Lady Catherina gasps at the site then smiles before she informs the guards to get Able and Esther.

As for Amanda and Heavynn, Amanda stops a feet away from her big sister cause she realized her sister didn't have time for her before. Heavynn stands there for a moment to look at her sister which she's been hurting so much since she arrived a few days ago. A pressure hurts her heart to see what she's done with her sister by ignoring her. She didn't mean to do it on purpose but Heavynn needed to find what she was. So, she lowers herself down to one knee and bows her head to her young sister.

"Amanda, please forgive me. I've been arrogant woman who was only thinking of herself and not those around her. Including my own sister which I do love very much. Even though I've hurt you," she looks at her sister with tears in her eyes. "Please give me a second chance on being your sister. I will play like we use to and have our stuff doll tea parties. I won't ignore you or your feelings. I can't undone the damage I've done but I wish to heal it... together..." Before she can say anything else her little sister jumps into her arms and hugs her older sister while crying.

"I forgive you." Amanda cries nodding her head and hugging her sister.

Heavynn starts crying and take in her little sister gently and takes in her scent again. "Thank you, thank you, Amanda."

They sit in the flower patches for a few moments before Esther and others came to see with relieve. And as concern parents they are, Esther and Able runs over to Heavynn. As much Able wanted to take his older daughter into his arms he knew it will raise rumors so he held himself back. As long she was here and safe, it doesn't matter.

"Where have you been? I was so worried! We all were! We had the whole kingdom looking for you, Heavynn. When I found out you were kidnapped I was... I was..." Esther couldn't explain herself clearly out of concern.

"Mom, I'm all right and here in one piece."

"You will tell me–

"Mommy, Heavynn promised me for a quick tea party." Amanda interrupts her mother and Heavynn on purpose. "Before you yell at her can we have our party, please mother?"

Esther couldn't resist her little girls request so she let both of her daughter have a half an hour of tea time before Heavynn can give information to her and the others.

Once her half an hour of tea time with her little sister she was ordered to speak with Lady Catherina, her mother, Father Able, and Empress Seth. Now, sitting in a chair surround by people who care about her and her safety.

"Heavynn, where have you been in the last couple days?" Esther starts off the meeting.

"In my mind." Heavynn looks at her mother straight in her eyes without blinking.

"Heavynn!"

"If you didn't get my letter. It said don't worry about me and I won't tell you where I was. Correct?"

"We have a right to know since you caused this whole country to go on a search party for you and driving your mother crazy." Lady Catherina speaks up.

"She did that herself. I didn't do anything to hurt her." She plays with some of her hair and looks for something interesting.

"You were kidnapped by some... some creature!" Able yells at Heavynn with so much anger. "Then you leave a letter with a tracker in the sewer! It could have been forge! You could have been killed or even worse, Heavynn! This hurt me and your mother deeply along with the empress. We were worried and so scared."

"Check your place! And last time I check your not my father, so stop acting like it." Heavynn yells at him, looking into his eyes, then looks at the rest of them. "My business is my own. And it doesn't matter where I've been."

Esther smacks Heavynn across her face and starts to cry. "How dare you say such things! After we worry so much about you. Heavynn..."

Heavynn head was turned by the impact of the smack, and her cheek is red. She holds her cheeks and never faces her mother.

"You mean so much to me- to all of us. We are worried about you and health. You're not eating and you barely sleep. I demand to tell us what's going on!"

Heavynn never looks back her, but feels lips giving her away. She drops to her knees out of weakness. "I'm sorry all of you. I now it was irresponsible of me leaving like that while I was under attack...No, I wasn't really...I...I'm just going through a lot right now. It's not my studies. Not my fighting. Not anything else in the mind, but my body. Since I was fourteen something has been going on with me. And that's why I'm searching. I'm searching what is wrong with me, I'm looking for answers. I don't want help from no one because I know you can't help me. Only...only my...my...father can help me. These changes **just had to come from him."**

Able and Seth start to look at one another then everyone else.


End file.
